


Secret

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Everyone always had their suspicions, but it was only a few who knew the truth





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after an anonymous prompt I got on tumblr!

Everyone always talks about how hot Warped Tour is. And while that's true most of the time, it's not the case early in the mornings. Kellin wished he wouldn't even need to be up at this ungodly hour, but they had to do some interviews.

He had spent all possible time sleeping, getting up just before they needed to leave the bus and hastily making himself look representable. He hadn't had time for breakfast so he was getting hungry and he was only wearing a t-shirt, resulting in him shivering in the early morning coldness. On top of that his boyfriend was walking right next to him, but Kellin couldn't even hold his hand. No one other than their own bands and crews knew that he was dating the singer of another band on the tour. And even though they were going to have a joined interview with Pierce the Veil, it was an absolute no-no for hand holding and other physical closeness. At least for now the two of them were happy to keep their relationship as a secret, so they couldn't do anything that would give them away. There were enough Kellic rumors without them creating more.

"Are you cold?" Vic asked from beside him. He must have noticed how Kellin was rubbing his own arms up and down, trying to create warmth that would help even a little bit.

"A little," Kellin admitted, even though he was pretty sure he was maybe a minute away from clattering teeth. "I forgot my hoodie to our bus."

"Here you go," Vic said and took off his own sweatshirt. "You can wear mine."

"No, I can't take that," Kellin said, shaking his head and feeling bad. He knew Vic was too nice to let him be cold, he should have lied that he was fine. "It's yours, I don't want you to feel cold."

"Nonsense," Vic said, offering the bunch of fabric to Kellin. "I insist. I don't feel that cold and we're almost at the place where the interview is held. I don't want you to get a cold, you might lose your voice."

Knowing that it was futile to resist, Kellin took the sweatshirt and slipped it on. It was warm because Vic had been wearing it, and it instantly started to warm Kellin up. On top of that he was enveloped in the heavenly scent of his boyfriend. A scent Kellin loved so much.

"Thank you," Kellin said softly and smiled a grateful smile towards Vic.

"Anytime," Vic said, and for a moment he placed his hand on Kellin's shoulder, an act that the fans wouldn't read into too much, but that would allow some sort of physical contact.

-.-

If only Vic had known that he was not getting his sweatshirt back anytime soon. It had become Kellin's favourite thing to wear, but because of the hot days he had been mostly wearing it inside their bus when the air conditioning was on, and at nights, when he was missing Vic the most. The shirt still smelled like him, and it brought Kellin a sense of closeness and a feeling of comfort.

They were usually a very affectionate couple, the both of them being the type to express their feelings through touch. Hidden from the curious eyes, they were usually always touching somehow, be it holding hands, sitting on each other's lap, sharing random kisses, or overall being very cuddly. Their bandmates teased them because of it, but Kellin and Vic didn't mind. They were happy to have found someone who they were so comfortable being around with.

But now Kellin was convinced that the planners of Warped Tour and the countless interviewers they met daily had something against them, even if they didn't technically even know they were dating. Sleeping With Sirens' and Pierce the Veil's schedules seemed to be perfectly incompatible, leaving Vic and Kellin very little alone time in the busses.

The sweatshirt and the cute messages would only help a little, and Kellin had been waiting their dinner date like mad. It wasn't a fancy date by any means, they had agreed to meet in Sleeping With Sirens' bus after they both were finished performing, and they were going to eat take out. Sleeping With Sirens had been performing earlier, so Kellin was already sitting on a couch that was by their small table, waiting for Vic to finish their set and bring the food. Conveniently (or maybe there had been small begging from Kellin's part) the rest of Sleeping With Sirens and the crew was out watching bands, partying, or hanging out with friends. The bus was completely empty and they could just enjoy each other's company without any comments.

Kellin heard the door opening and instantly sat up, perking up from his thoughtful state. As Vic reached the table and put down the bags of food, Kellin stood up and brought his arms around his boyfriend, greeting him with a deep kiss instead of words.

"I missed you so much," Kellin said as they broke the kiss, switching to hugging instead. Vic's hair was still a bit damp from the shower he had taken after their set, and the mix of the smell of a familiar shampoo and something that Kellin could only describe as  _Vic_ made Kellin bury his head in the crook of Vic's neck, sighing deeply and inhaling the lovely scent.

"I missed you too," Vic replied, his voice a bit muffled because he was mirroring Kellin's position. They were hugging so tight it was like they hadn't seen each other in weeks, even though they had met various times during the day.

Eventually they pulled apart and sat down, right next to each other while Vic dug through the two paper bags.

"What food did you bring?" Kellin asked.

"Just fries and burgers," Vic replied, lifting a burger from the bag and handing it to Kellin. "I know it's boring but it was the closest place and I didn't want to waste any time by going further."

"I don't care what we eat, as long as we get to eat together," Kellin said the cliche reply. It might have been cliche but it was true, he was hungry but the absolute best thing about the night was being able to spend time together.

They ate their food, talking about this and that and occasionally feeding each other fries. They were about halfway to their meals when Kellin noticed Vic looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"...what are you smirking at?" Kellin asked, his tone full of suspicion. His boyfriend had something in his mind and Kellin could just see it.

"Do you wear my clothes often?" Vic asked and the smirk turned to a wide smile, as Kellin's expression clearly read that he had been gotten caught.

"What- What do you mean?" Kellin asked, looking at Vic with eyes wide and faking innocence.

"I guess you haven't checked Twitter lately," Vic explained. "It's full of Kellic rumors again. Apparently you were meeting fans this morning, wearing the same sweatshirt that had been seen on me a few weeks ago."

Kellin groaned and covered his face with his hands, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise."

"It's okay," Vic assured, prying Kellin's hands back down and holding them. "I find them funny, and I love it how we actually know the truth, unlike them."

"True," Kellin agreed. "It's our not-so-little secret."

"The best secret," Vic agreed and leaned to give Kellin a kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have requests I'd love to hear them :)


End file.
